Lust
by laura3515
Summary: James has a few tricks up his sleeve when Dexter returns home exhausted. WARNINGS GUYS THIS IS SLASH AND PWP! IF YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN IT I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


Title: Lust

Fandom: Dexter

Warnings: Slash, PWP

Disclaimer: None of this is owned… gutted.

Summary: James has a few tricks up his sleeve when Dexter returns home exhausted.

The meaning of lust: A sexual Desire or a craving for a certain something.

As Dexter came into the apartment he was welcomed with an unusual but highly enticing smell. 'What's that smell?' he asked his new lover, sniffing appreciatively.

'Its rosemary and lavender, I thought I might try it, the smells can get a bit bad in here.' replied James.

Nobody knew about their secret and everybody thought James was living in his own apartment.

'I made one of your favourites, sweet and sour chicken,' said James as he pecked Dexter on the lips. 'And I have something else planned for you later on too.' James winked.

'Ooo it's going to be a loud night isn't it?' asked Dexter.

'Wait and see.' James teased.

'Can't wait.' Dexter grinned.

Dexter threw his bag on the floor and slumped into the chair putting his feet on the table 'Urgh, today has been such a long day.' He looked up at his dark skinned lover. 'Are you sure we have to do it tonight? I'm so tired.'

James wiggled his eyebrows, grinning cheekily at Dexter. 'But you won't have to do anything,' he teased, slowly unknotting the silk tie Dexter had been wearing today, since he had court duty.

Dexter grinned back, ducking as the tie was slipped over his head. 'Well, since you put it like that...' he grabbed James by the front of his shirt and yanked him down for a kiss. When they parted, he rested his forehead on his lover's and whispered, 'Will dinner keep?'

'Do you care if it doesn't?'

'True... well you shouldn't have made it if you had a surprise for me.'

'Well I had a feeling you would come in tired so that was a 'just in case' thing,'

'That's a good idea actually,' Dexter laughed.

James finally heaved himself off Dexter making sure he had a firm grip on Dexter's collar pulling it gently trying to ease up him up off the chair.

He wasn't making it easy, and then a cunning plan came into James' head, he looked Dexter straight into his eyes with a pleading message in his, and finally Dexter got up and was pulled quietly into the bedroom.

Still having hold of his collar he spun Dexter around and slowly sat him down on the end of the bed, then added a little more weight so that Dexter was lying fully on the bed. James leaned in to Dexter's mouth and passionately kissed it flicking his tongue onto Dexter's. Dexter gave out a deep moan; it was his way of letting Doakes know that James was now in charge.

Moving his mouth to the hollow on Dexter's neck, James quickly and efficiently unbuttoned Dexter's shirt, slipping it off his shoulders, letting it flutter to the floor beside the bed. Dexter broke the kiss and slumped into the bed letting every muscle in his body relax. James stood up and disappeared out of the room for a moment, then reappearing with Dexter's tie in his hand, yanking on it, producing a sharp, whip like sound. Dexter responded by shaking his head, but it was too late.

James walked round and tied his left hand to the post of the double bed. He then started to undo his tie and yanked it yet again and tied Dexter's other hand to the other post. He then climbed on top of Dexter and started caressing his neck, making sure to suck and nibble at the right times, with Dexter moaning at every suck, nibble and kiss. James then moved down to Dexter's nipple circling his tongue around it, while his hand twisted the tip of the other one. James then starting sucking the wet nipple, whilst still circling it with his tongue.

Dexter let out a loud 'Oh god!' as James moved on to sucking the other nipple. He stopped for a second and looked up at Dexter and whispered 'No, not god, just me.'

Dexter smiled at him then moaned out loud again as James picked up where he left off. He then started to move down Dexter's torso, licking and pecking, while shuffling around his belt undoing it and his trousers, he then slid them all the way down to the floor taking Dexter's shoes and socks with the now clump of clothing on the floor; he could feel Dexter's back arching up out of the bed as he continued pecking and licking and grinned as he continued his journey down. He then stopped just before he reached the base of Dexter's now fully erect cock.

Dexter looked up at James with a confusing glance, he made James feel happy inside that Dexter wanted more, after all teasing the guy then stopping at his cock, any man would want more.

James rose from the bed and went into the wardrobe taking off two more ties from the neatly planned shirts that Dexter had prepared for the next few days. Yanking at the ties yet again he tied Dexter's feet to the two bottom posts of the bed. Dexter repositioned himself after arching his back up so much and simply pleaded 'More…..' while gasping for breath 'Please'

At this point he thought he would make Dexter wait a little longer and undid all his clothing and put them Dexter's clump of clothing.

James grinned and climbed on the end of the bed, setting himself between Dexter's legs. He then resumed where he paused and wrapped his fingers gently around Dexter's cock. He stroked it very slowly as he felt the warm blood rush to Dexter's cock even more.

Dexter gave out a quiet moan and James started stroking faster. Dexter started rising up his hips as James got faster yet again. He then leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the incredibly warm head of Dexter's cock. Dexter couldn't hold his silence for much longer and let out a loud 'Ooohhhh!' as James started to flick the head with his tongue. Dexter was really starting to move side to side, up and down with his hips, moaning at every flick from James. James then proceeded to start sucking and moving up and down Dexter's cock, he then directed his hands towards Dexter's testicles massaging them in motion, Dexter arched upwards as much as his restraints would let him. 'Ooooh James!' Dexter yelled 'I'm going to come!'

James stopped sucking and pulled his mouth up from Dexter's cock, and started to stroke it again with his hand and replied 'Not yet, I'm far from finished' pulling out a cock ring from his pocket at the same time, he wrapped it around the head of Dexter's cock and pulled the leather strap as tight as he could. He then stood up and headed for the draw he kept under lock and key. While in the background Dexter was shuffling and moaning in discomfort, but also at how amazing this new toy felt, which in turn made him want to come more, which made him more uncomfortable. James found this very amusing as he unlocked his draw and pulled out a handful of what looked like to Dexter just rubbish until he realised they were toys. With James laying them out on the bed, Dexter could only watch in disbelief as he seen a dildo and much more.

Still having the urge to come, but the ring stopping it his urge grew greater as James inserted a lube covered finger into Dexter's asshole. 'Oooohhh James! I need to come!'

'Not yet' he replied and inserted another finger, prying them apart to stretch Dexter to the right amount before the dildo needed to be used, he continued wiggling his fingers inside Dexter tracing the inner wall of his ass, he inserted another finger and covered in more lube moving about stretching it even further.

'Right, I think you're stretched enough' James said as he was reaching for the dildo, he waved it in front of Dexter 'You know if you need to come now, then this dildo inside of you will drive you crazy'

Dexter had lost the will to speak and his response was only his eyes widening as James slowly slid the dildo into his asshole, increasing the thrust, Dexter gave out a deep moan in the back of his throat, he couldn't take this much longer he had to come. With thinking that, it must have been like James read his mind as he placed his mouth on the head of Dexter's cock and loosened the strap to the ring, still thrusting with the dildo; Dexter gave out an almighty moan 'Ooohh James!!!!' as he came pulse after pulse, with James catching every drop of semen and swallowing he finally managed 'Yum, my favourite' licking his lips 'This is what I crave for so you better get used to this treatment' he grinned. Dexter was too exhausted to reply, but he knew he wasn't finished when James propped himself up to kneeling, taking out the dildo and guiding his cock into Dexter's asshole.

He started thrusting and Dexter arched up and struggled with his restraints as they grew deeper into his skin, but he and James knew he was enjoying it as every hard thrust Dexter moaned under his breath. James angled himself so that his could hit a special part of Dexter, James stopped for a second then give an almighty thrust and Dexter yelled 'Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh James!!!!' as James hit his prostate from then on he kept thrusting as Dexter enjoyed every moment.

Then James started to shuffle as he continued thrusting 'I'm going to come' he panted 'Then come' said Dexter finally finding the strength to speak. James gave a suggestive look at Dexter that could only mean one thing …. James was not coming alone. James got hold of Dexter's fully erect cock and started stoking it as he continued his thrusts. Both men started arching up as they gave out a synchronised moan as they came together, semen oozed out of Dexter's well stretched and well used asshole, as James pulled himself free and flopped beside Dexter , stroking a finger up his torso collecting Dexter's semen and swallowing it.

Dexter finally arched back down and after a few pants said 'You have some crazy desires and cravings' James pushed himself up, lightly kissed Dexter on the lips and replied 'It's only part of the lust for you'


End file.
